Break Even
by Elle Mariet
Summary: ECLIPSE: After the war against Victoria Jacob injures himself trying to protect Leah. Takes place after. Rated M for Jacob's mouth.


A/N: For some odd reason ABC Check wouldn't work so I apoligize for any small or large grammar mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the song Break Even - The Script.

Takes place in Eclipse - the day of the fight against Victoria and her army of vampires, after the fight when Jacob is injured after saving Leah.

Jacob's POV

888

I laid on the cold, hard ground covered in snow. Although I was almost paralyzed I could still feel every ounce of pain running all through my body a million times over and over again. I felt my breaths getting shorter and my heart slowing down.

_Fuck, god, whoever the hell's listening, get me back to her. She hasn't chose me over him yet._ I thought, trying not to scream out in agony.

I heard them yelling, all of them yelling; the fang-clan, my pack. Everything was blurry and I felt like I was underwater, unable to hear whatever they were hollering, didn't they know I was almost passed the fuck out?  
I was still phased, though I couldn't hear any voices in my head - I was sure some of the pack was still in wolf form, while Sam and Embry had phased back. Why couldn't I hear them?

Then it hit. I was dying.

Nice. I half laughed at my sick humor, I could just see it in the paper; Jacob Black, 16, died from a ravenous vampire attack, as a wolf. Sources say he did it to protect Leah Clearwater, died before marrying Bella Swan.

_Bella,_ I thought. _I wouldn't get a chance to touch her, hold her, yell at her, laugh with her, be with her._

No. No. No, no, no, NO! Bella, Bells, left to live with HIM? I did not spend over a year trying to win her over just to die like a moron. Fuck no!

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**  
**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in**  
**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**  
**'Cause when a heart breaks **  
**No it don't break even**

My thoughts went back to the good old days, when everthing was simple and easy. When I was just Jake, and she was Bella. My Bella.  
But then she left, she went and found him, she brought him back. And like the asshole he was he stayed. She had her happiness back, and left me in heartbreak.

Maybe I was to blame. Maybe if I had of spent more time with her she wouldn't find a reason to go find him. I put the pack first, maybe I shouldn't have. But what could I have done? Sam's orders were like a choke hold, a haulty collar.  
I remembered the night I was on patrol, Quil and Embry at my flanks...

Jacob's flashback

We had been running nearby forks, making sure the parasites weren't around. Quil had been running close to Bella's house when he caught sent of Edward. I saw the anger flash in his mind as he remembered my thoughts of saying goodbye to Bella, for the last time.

I turned on my heel and started running towards her house, I figured I'd have a good seven minutes before Sam would catch up and stop me. Quil and Embry chased me, I heard their growls.

_Turn back, Jake. _

_No. Shut up. _

_You know we can't be at her house when a Cullen is there! Fuck, turn around, Jacob!_ Embry growled.

I ignored them and slowed down as I reached her house. They caught up and stayed close to my side, hackels sticking up.

_Where is that no good bastard? _I heard Quil say._ I'll rip him limb from limb. _

_No, think of the treaty_. Jared enterupted.

_When the hell did you get here?_ Quil asked surprised.

We were all standing below her window, close to the trees. I saw a flicker in the window and turned to see the leech looking out at me.

_Yeah! what are you looking at, Dracula?_ Paul barked, coming up beside me.

He stared at us for a while then shot a dirty look and turned away, the curtain falling back into place. _Must have crawled back into bed with Bella_, I thought, feeling a punch in the heart.

Sam's voice boomed into our heads, angry as a wet cat. _Get the fuck back here, does the treaty not mean anything to you?_

We all turned to run, feeling the alpha's orders pulling us regardless. I took one last glance at Bella's window before racing after the pack.

End of flashback. 

**Her best days will be some of my worst**  
**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**  
**While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping**  
**'Cause when a heart breaks **  
**No it don't break even, even no**

I could feel my body grow more limp. I couldn't move and the pain wouldn't ease up. Death would take me soon if I let it.

I tried to move my muscles but I had more serious injuries then I thought._ Life just doesn't get any fuckin' better then this_, I thought.

She would live and I would die. That was not part of my plan. I would be shoved six feet underground where her vamp should be, while she lives her happy little life dancing in fields of flowers and walking down the isle to vow her life away to Dracula.

**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you**  
**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**  
**I'm falling to pieces**  
**I'm falling to pieces**

My senses were dull but I smelt my own blood; was that good? I wondered. Did that mean I would die soon?

I'd rather just let go now and joyride to hell then lay here thinking about how wonderful Bella's life will be without me. Of course she'd miss me, but really, Edwack wouldn't let her show it around him. He was so selfish.

I thought about the night before when we talked in the tent; how he let me in his mind and told me everything.

_Heh, the best night of my life and I died the next day._ I thought with a laugh.

I felt my body being moved, and my head drifting away. The pain stopped and I felt nothing. _I guess this is it,_ I thought. They must be moving me to a hole to throw me in.

Goodbye, Bella.

**They say bad things happen for a reason**  
**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**  
**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**  
**And when a heart breaks **  
**No it don't break even, even no**

I woke in the back of a pickup truck, I wasn't sure who's it was. My vision was coming back to me and I could hear again. I closed my eyes and howled.

"Is he coming to?" I heard Quil. He sounded like he was about to cry.

I felt instand heat and guessed I was being held comfortably by the pack. I opened my eyes again and looked around. Sam, Quil, and Embry were sitting in the back of the truck. I looked behind me and saw Jared, Paul, and Leah in the front. Leah was turned around looking at me - her eyes were puffy and she was looking at me with a sorry expression.

I guessed they were taking me somewhere, a hospital? No. Too many witnesses there.

_Bella, where are you? Are you safe? Is he with you? Do you know what happened? Do you care?_ I thought.

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you**  
**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**  
**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**  
**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**  
**I'm falling to pieces **  
**One still in love while the other one's leaving **

**I'm falling to pieces**  
**'Cause when a heart breaks **

**No it don't break even**

"Jake, can you hear me? The doctor is driving behind us with his cult- I mean family. You need to phase back so he can look at you." Sam said calmly.

When I let myself phase back the pain blew into my system like a hurricane. I screamed out frantic chokes as we went over the bumpy driveway to my house.

"Fuck! Sonnovabitch!"

"Sorry." Embry apoligized, his head hung between his drooping shoulders.

I heard the front door slam as the truck came to a stop. My dad and Char- Charlie? What the hell was he doing here?

"What happened?" Billy played dumb, but I knew the fear in his eyes was real.

"Motorcycle accident." Sam said as he and the pack all lifted me out of the truck. They must have thought of a good reason on the way.

I heard Charlie gasp and start asking poilice questions while I was being carried into the house.

"Get me a fucking doctor!" I screamed, every part of my body ached and pulsed. "Fucking motherfucker!"

"Jacob." I heard a sweet calm voice in the doorway and looked up to see the doctor. He had a medical bag in his hand and the two brothers behind him carried more.

"What the fuck ar-"

"I didn't know you made house calls." Charlie wondered outloud, an eyebrow raised.

"I was passing by when I saw the accident." Dr. Fang said as he fished in his black leather bag for something I knew I wasn't gonna like.

I didn't care about the accident, or me. Where was Edward? Did he tell Bella? Probably not, he never told her anything that would upset her. If I lived, what would happen? Where would I fit in? I started to wish I was dead.

**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**  
**You took your suitcase, I took the blame**  
**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh**  
**'Cause you left me with no love, with no love to my name**

"Will he be okay?" Jared asked. He was holding my legs together - they must have been broken.

"Sleep now, Jacob." Carlick or whatever his name was said before injecting me with something.

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**  
**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in**  
**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**  
**'Cause when a heart breaks **  
**No it don't break, no it don't **  
**Break, no it don't break even no**

The second time I woke up I was groggy. I heard a dripping sound and turned to see an IV machine beside me. So the bloodsucker really did save me..

Looking down I noticed myself for the first time since the fight - I was bandaged up in cloth, casts, gauze, whatever else there was to hold me together.

"How is he?" I heard Billy ask Fang.

"He's shattered his bones, but he'll heal."

"They always do." Billy said quietly. "Thank you. I'm grateful you saved my son, after all that's betwee-"

"There is no quarrel between us, Mr. Black. I assure you. I'll be back after to check on him."

I layed there for a good hour thinking. I had saved Leah's life, but almost lost my own in return. Was it worth it? I laughed. If Leah heard me say that she'd probably phase on the fly. My body would heal in a few day, maybe shorter. But because Charlie saw that would make it difficult. I could always avoid him and pretend I'm still in casts, but he'd probably tell all of Forks, trying to keep everyone off motorcycles. Typical cop.

But that was something Bella would do, to keep me safe. I wondered where she was, if she was okay. If she missed me..

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you**  
**What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**  
**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**  
**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**  
**I'm falling to pieces**  
**One still in love while the other one's leaving**  
**I'm falling to pieces, **  
**'Cause when a heart breaks  
****No it don't break even**

I heard a familiar sound as an old chevy truck pulled into the driveway. I listened to the footsteps and the soft knock on the front door. I heard Billy talking quietly, knowing my sensitive ears could still hear him either way. I shifted my arm over and tried to sit up but it ached too much so I gave up with a sigh. Stupid Vampires.

The door slowly opened and my mouth automatically curled up as I heard those familiar sweet words I had been dying to hear since the morning.

"Jake?"


End file.
